Future Of The Desert
by moonandthecandle
Summary: When an indifferent girl realized that she was thrown into a world where the knowledge she have does not mean she is better prepared than not knowing at all, she concludes that perhaps her name is a total fluke. (SI/Self-Insert/OC)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

When an indifferent girl realized that she was thrown into a world where the knowledge she have does not mean she is better prepared than not knowing at all, she concludes that perhaps her name is a total fluke. (SI/Self-Insert/OC)

* * *

The first time she realized what was happening was when she look upon her blonde younger sister by four years on august twenty third. It was like the fog that accompanied her for the first four years of her life have been lifted as a sick joke of an omnipotent being and the reaction she showed was devastating for her new mother, considering that she flee into her bedroom afterward and the slamming of the door reverberating throughout the entire house.

She was a sobbing mess that night and there was no doubt that her new parents heard her, with the frantic knocking coupled with reassurance and stern scolding, from Mother and Father, respectively. Suddenly, every single anomalies from her birth made so much sense. How _Ninjas_ running on the roof , how Father control _Gold Dust_ , how the feeling of warmth none other than _Chakra_ flowing through her body and how her _newborn sister_ was named _Temari._

She wasn't a hardcore fan of this world or even a fan at all, _back then_ , she used to watch the show with her little brother when he requested it of her. Hearing his excited babbling with half an ear, not paying attentions to details aside of the typical comments of how _Sasuke looks good_. She realized with no small fear that she know nothing of this new world aside from the absolute obvious.

It was only the morning of the day after that she came out from her room with the new revelation that she was indeed reincarnated into the Shinobi World of Naruto, the world that she know only in passing, as the older sister of the Sabaku siblings, Sabaku no Mirai.

It took weeks for her to adjust her new founding and to match it with her new life, the stifling heat and the sands that _keep getting into her eyes_. Mother watched her like a hawk after that episode and never failing to keep little Temari out of her reach. _It hurts,_ that Mother would look worried when she was seen staring quite intently at the baby. Understandable, since she was prone to destructive and violent temper tantrum when she's not getting her way. She would hate to see what she would do in the fit of jealousy, too. Although it was made clear that is not the case when Mother saw a sight that put a smile on her face and the easing of her worries.

Temari and Mirai, sleeping peacefully in the small crib, with the former holding the latter's fingers.

* * *

Around a year later, Kankuro was born. Which was met with much more well wishes from the villagers for the newborn son of Kazekage's as opposed to the births of the first two of the Kazekage's child.

"Assholes…." She muttered while watching the villagers cooed over the obviously uncomfortable Kankuro with excited Temari clutching on her 'onee-sama' hand. Although, her mother seem to have overheard that little tiny comment based on her horrified look and the widening of her eyes and Mirai noted with no small satisfaction that she inherit those beautiful indigo eyes.

"Mirai-chan ! That is not a nice thing to say, who taught you that bad word?"

"Yasha-chan."

Which was met with incredulous look and the unconsciously increasing killer intent from her mother. She have met her uncle, Yashamaru, few months after the _Revelation,_ and she _remembered_ his lies to her potential little brother and she just **hated** her uncle for possibly being the one that will destroy her life. When she still Mirai before the _Revelation_ , she adores Yashamaru so it came with great surprise that when she saw him later, she greeted him with a **kick to the shin**.

Presently, she is delighted to see the look of a promised murder on her mother's face especially when her little sister parroted said word proudly to the world and beaming up to her idolized 'onee-sama' looking for praise or something, she's not so sure.

It was juvenile, but hey, she's only **five years old**.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mirai-chan, why do you hate me so much?" asked her uncle one particular day when he was asked to babysit her and Temari, diligently ignoring her occasional pointed and distrusting looks. Mirai looked up from her meal to pay attention to her uncle, who sat directly in front of her across the dining table.

"I do not hate you." was uttered before she dig into her meal once more, intent on ignoring her uncle. A deep sigh was heard before the scraping of a chair while she kept a focused gaze on the clearly unappetizing meal he made. Yashamaru walk around the table and he knelt next to her.

"Then why don't you like me?" he asked.

Even though she was reincarnated, she still attain a very large amount of childishness that this new body and mentality provide, so she pout and glare at him.

"I do not ! You're just not very smart." She said as sternly for a five year old, ignoring her somewhat incredulous uncle.

"…and you don't like me because I'm not smart?"

"Yes ! And you can't think for yourself too !" At this, he managed to look a little understanding although of what she didn't know. She don't think they are on the same page anyways.

"Aaa…"

Although, any question was cut short by the return of Mother and baby Kankuro from the hospital for a check up. Father was absent, though obviously he is attending to his own duty as Kazekage.

Talking about her Father, he is rarely home. The only times she was able to see him, it was only during a morning training that starts when she was three years old and that is only as a teacher, hardly a father. Even on night, he will only return after she have slept. She does not remember her past father or any family members that she had, not knowing whether that is a good thing when she know she won't be missed or start missing or a bad thing that she is an unknown factor even to herself.

Father, Rasa, have started teaching her the sand manipulation technique this past few weeks and to her dismay it is only a normal sand manipulation instead of having an amazing ability to manipulate gold sand or iron ones. Hell, she would even settle for a normal red sand instead of boring, plain brown sand. But alas, it was not meant to be. Furthermore, she did not have the ability to move sand unconsciously like Gaara would have since she does not have Karura's will protecting her. Mirai was pulled back to the present when she felt a hand on top of her light brown head. It was her mother and she was speaking to Yashamaru.

"…she does not trouble you."

"Not at all, sister. You know I always love to babysit my nieces and nephew anytime."

The pleasantries was cut short by Kankuro's wailing and her mother quickly trying to shooed him into silence, which was not working at all. She knew from the sleepless night she endured since his birth, Kankuro was one stubborn baby. Or at least, more stubborn than Temari had been.

"Shut up." She muttered and the room fell into silence to her amazement, including her baby brother. Then she pouted, she was not that scary. At least her mother agreed by the dismayed look on her face.

"Mirai-chan…" Cued Mirai's pouting face aimed towards her mother.

"But he's so loud…"

Yashamaru chuckled nervously and quickly excuse himself from the house.

 _Wuss._

* * *

As she let her body rest on her bed by the end of the day, she grew restless thinking what the next day will bring. _Academy_.

Hundreds of snot nosed brats pretending to be a ninja. Suna is in desperate need of ninjas thus the encouragement of children to enter the academy is higher than ever, and she, supposedly as the firstborn daughter of the Kazekage are meant to set an example for the younger generation.

She is by no mean a prodigy or a genius even with a few years of head start, but she is not stupid . Mirai have long conclude by the strained faces on the ninjas that Suna was not having a glorious moment, from the war and from the refusal of budget or something from the Wind Daimyo. Since Suna was not particularly a strong ninja village in term of numbers, the probability to be attacked by all side are high. Mirai wish she could say that she was not at all affected by strained, but the bruises and cuts from her countless hours of training begs to differ. Even then, her father not once verbally praise her, though only giving her slight approval from his gaze which she treasured most. Rasa was not an affectionate father, but he does care from his desperation in training her, or perhaps that feelings came from a bit of masochistic streak in her body she doesn't know.

From his training, she could guess that she is slightly on a higher level than her peers, which is not impressive at all, when her peers are bunch of five years old. Or at least, that what she guess, since she does not have a measuring stick and a Kazekage does not amount to a measuring stick for a five year old even if everyone agreed they are. She could not even lay a single finger or even poke him in his training mode, she thought with a bit of vehemence. At the moment, Mirai have no specialization though she grasped and learn the chakra control technique at an alarming fast rate, so maybe she would settle for a medic-nin since Suna could use a good one. Other than that, her taijutsu and genjutsu is passable. And for ninjutsu, her father does not allow her to learn one at all, even if she beg and in return receive several more painful taijutsu move that she suspect he used to distract her. Which worked wonderfully. She have forgotten about asking him for one ever since last week training, desperate to prove herself to him.

She jumped off her bed, that particular thought are making her thirsty and she wander down the hallway to the kitchen for a glass of water. There, she saw he father sitting on the head of the table, his usual seat. Well, usual only if he's often home during meals. He looked up and they make eye contact.

"Otou-chan !"

Not even a twitch or even a sigh in exasperation, she noted with a bit of amazement. Her father do have himself together in one solid piece. She looked what to be in front of her father, a full glass of water. Her hand twitch by her side, to move towards that particular appetizing glass of water, but she stilled. Knowing that she should not pushed her luck and that her masochistic streak are making it appearance. But by the amused glance of her father, he have guessed correctly in her intention anyway. She was pulled away by the longing look she cast on the glass by the scraping of chair and found that the glass was dangled by her father in front of her face. As soon as her hands made contact with the glass, he was no longer in the kitchen.

As she took a sip from the glass, she noted once again that perhaps it is not 'a bit' of masochistic streak in her body.

* * *

Author's note ; I apologize for the many many mistakes I made. This is my first time dabbing. So I hope I didn't butcher this too badly. Reviews?


End file.
